


Me you and a dog named boo

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: since when did we have a dog anyway? ”“we don’t . “ Andrew replied.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, background aaron minyard / katelyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Me you and a dog named boo

" Neil “ Andrews voice called from the front room “ Dont step on it .“  
“step on what? said neil half sleep and alarmed .he paused foot raised at the bottom of the stairs and stared down at the creature shuffling around behind his raised leg that was decidedly not cat like “ what is this “ he said blearily  
“Its a pug.”  
“A what ?“ Neil exclaimed.  
“ A dog Neil. Its a dog”  
Neil frowned at it “ Are you sure thats a dog Andrew ?”  
“Brother dearest assures me so “  
“ I thought you were a cat person. since when did we have a dog anyway? ”  
“we don’t . “ Andrew replied.  
Neil gestured to the creature “Looks like we do. Looks like you’ve bought us this … this ..”  
“ Pug .” Andrew finished for him  
“ Pug ?-without me?”  
“I would get up but -” Andrew gestured to the orange cat that was rolled up on his belly while the other cat peaked out from under the sofa hesitantly watching the new resident “ Andrew Joseph minyard , explain this dog ? “  
“It is Aaron’s .” Andrew told him  
“ Since when did Aaron have a dog?”  
“ Since he got married “ andrew said amused  
“ Then why is Aarons dog in our house? “  
“ Andrew pulled a face “ katie reckons its cute.”  
“ Reminds her of Aaron does it ? “ Andrew scoffed “ why is it here? “ neil questioned . “  
“It had to go somewhere .”  
“why?” Andrew buried his head in the cats fur “ Andrew!”

“The dog has become my responsibility.” said Andrew gravely looking up from cat  
“why? “  
“It was katies precious baby- and now its not”  
“She doesnt want it anymore? “ neil scooped up the dog and held it feeling a sting of rejection on its behalf “ I didnt think she was like that.”  
“ Oh no , she definitely does want it back. “  
Neil thought that over for a moment “ ‘Drew im not following you? “ he admitted 

“ Shes in the hospital Neil . That is why ive got the dog “  
“ Well, you couldve just said that . “ Neil huffed and then the words hit him . Hospital . kate’s in hospital . discounting that she had married the clearly inferior twin Neil had come to think of her as like the sister he’d never had.  
“will she be all right ?” he asked to keep his voice even  
“ I expect so “ said Andrew his voice was blank but he seemed on edge and uncomfortable . He had never been a fan of katelyn but things that affected her would surely affected his brother too  
“And…and Aaron? “ neil asked cautiously  
“ Hes fine . just nervous “  
“was there an accident ? “ Neil asked him  
“ you could say that. “ Andrew said.  
“ So…“Andrew stroked the cat fretfully .

“What happened to Kate? ” neil coaxed gently “Its all right you can tell me.”  
“How do you feel about babies?” Andrew blurted out .  
“Babies?” Neil recoiled and then flopped down on the sofa , Aarons dog on his lap looking as wide eyed as he did . Andrew shifted position to make room and the cat bounced away from him . “ Thats how I feel too.” he said as he watched the cat bolt. 

Dog . Kate . hospital . Babies.  
Suddenly it all made sense.

“ She's having a baby” Neil realised  
“Wrong.” Andrew said “ shes having two . Twins. Like us . “  
“ Oh.”  
“ Theyre girls."  
“Girls.” Neil gulped  
“How do you feel about being an uncle?”  
“I've never been anyone’s uncle . Ive never been anyones anything.”  
“wrong .” said Andrew slowly slipping his hand into Neil’s “ youre something . my something”  
" I thought we were nothing. “  
“ We’re something now . Andrew said assertively “ We’ve got cats . “  
“ We’re uncles “ said Neil with a dazed smile.  
“ We’re uncles “ Andrew confirmed.


End file.
